The Consequences of Jogging
by pottermum
Summary: AU A world where there was no prophecy and no Boy-WHo-Lived. Harry has grown up with his parents and a brother. See what happens to this young Auror trainee, when he bumps (Literally!) into our favourite red-head while jogging. For future readers, this was posted on the day Star Wars-The Force Awakens opened.


Harry huffed. Just one more hill, around the corner, then he was on the downhill path to home. His legs were aching and his lungs were burning. He glanced up the hill, determined to conquer it. He still had a way to go. He tried to distract himself as he kept jogging. What would he do after he got home and showered? Maybe he'd owl Neville, send his rsvp to Neville's girlfriend Hannah's birthday party. Maybe Neville and him could get together, catch up for some- "Oof!" Harry crashed into something hard, but soft. He automatically put his arms out to stop himself from falling, but this-thing? pushed him away.

"Oh, I should have known it was you. What is your problem?"

It was her. He didn't actually know who 'her' was, but he'd seen her several times whilst out jogging. She'd been jogging too. Harry had admired her physique and her stride. All right, he had to admit she had a nice ass, which he noticed _only_ because she'd been ahead of him when he'd first spotted her. Unfortunately, she'd turned around just as he was admiring her ass, and she'd shot him a dirty look as she crossed the road.

He'd seen her again, several he'd see her every day for a week, then nothing for a couple of weeks. Last time, she'd been jogging towards him, and he couldn't help but notice her bouncing breasts. Not too big, but defintely not small. After, he wondered if she had changed her jogging path to get away from him, but at the time, he'd tried to smile in a friendly way as she got closer, but his eyes just _HAD_ to drift down and linger. _'If looks could kill, Voldemort could take a lesson from this witch'_ , he'd thought at the time. She'd sped up, muttered "Pervy Git," and went on her way.

And now, here they were again. Harry tried to gather his thoughts, but his usual 'quick on his feet' ability, which his Auror trainers deemed one of his best qualities, seemed to have left him. All his brain was focused on was her soft curves that had been momentarily pressed against him, and the heavenly fragrance that enveloped his senses. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"Okay, now you're just creeping me out. What are you, a stalker? Oh Merlin, you're a stalker, aren't you? Well, unless you want to have bats coming out of your nostrils, you will STOP FOLLOWING ME! Believe me, buddy, you picked the wrong girl to stalk!" she yelled.

"Look Lady, I don't even know you, so I don't know why you would think I'm stalking you. I've been jogging this path for months. Maybe it's you who's stalking me!" yelled Harry.

He paused. It wouldn't be the first time he'd had admirers follow him around. Being the son of James Potter, and the godson of Sirius Black, the two men who, along with Remus Lupin and Frank Longbottom (known amongst themselves as the Marauders) took down Voldemort, and finally gave the wizarding world peace, did have a few drawbacks. Harry hated the publicity that had ensued.

Harry and his brother Andrew had been kept out of the limelight by their mother. They'd been homeschooled by their mother, Lily and their dad's friend, and Andrew's godfather, Remus. At first they'd lived in Godric's Hollow under the Fidelias charm, but another of his dad's friends, Peter Pettigrew had turned to the dark side, and told Voldemort where they were. Luckily, Severus Snape, who was working as a spy for the Order, was there when Pettigrew had confirmed the Potter's would be home that Halloween night. Snape had alerted the Potters, and they'd moved to Grimmauld Place. Voldemort and Pettigrew had unfortunately escaped capture, but their beloved home had been partially destroyed. It had taken many years to re-build, as his dad's priority had been to end Voldemort's reign of terror.

James, Sirius, Frank and Remus had become heroes, and been given Order's of Merlin, first class. Harry and Andrew, along with Neville Longbottom, had faced the public for the first time for the ceremony, and much to Sirius' amusement. Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter and Andrew Potter fan clubs had sprouted up. They were known as the Most Eligible Bachelors in the wizarding world. Harry, at twenty-one, was shyer around girls than his outgoing brother. Seventeen year old Andrew lapped up the attention, and had been quite the Casanova since he'd started dating. This had amused James and Sirius greatly, but Lily told Harry not to let it worry him, that he'd meet the right woman for him one day and he'd know it. "You're just like your grandfather and father, Harry. Grandpa Potter noticed your grandmother in his sixth year at Hogwarts, and they were together from that time on. Sometimes it happens like that. Your grandparents were very happy together for all those years, as are your dad and me. Your Dad and I got together at Hogwarts as well," reminded his mother.

A hand waved in front of his face. "Hello? Are you even listening to me? Look, if I see you following me again, I'm reporting you to the Aurors, all right? Just stay away from me!" she said firmly, and she ran around the corner.

"Damn!" muttered Harry. His dad would think it was a great joke if she reported him. Wait, she was a witch! She'd said Merlin, and mentioned Aurors. "Hey, wait up."

She ignored him and kept jogging. Harry tried so hard not to let his gaze drift down to her curvy waist and her tight butt and toned legs and- NO! Enough! Snap out of it, Harry.

"Miss, please, wait up," he called.

"Not going to happen," she called over her shoulder.

It was then that Harry noticed she had something written across her back. The material was gathered, but he could make out a H, and an A, then he wasn't sure if it was an R or a P, but it definitely ended in a Y. Damnit, she WAS stalking him! She was probably president of that bloody Harry Potter fan club, or something, if she was wearing a shirt with his name on it. Plus she making HIM run after HER! Unbelievable!

He slowed, letting her get well ahead. She turned back to see where he was, and for a minute, he thought she was waving goodbye to him. It took him only a second or two to realise it was only her middle finger extended. She rounded the corner and disappeared from view. With his excellent hearing, Harry was sure he heard the sound of Apparition. Yep, she was a witch.

He regained his breath, and slowly started jogging again, glad to be on the downhill path. Maybe he should mention it to his dad. Stalkers could get dangerous, and what if she turned her attention to his younger brother. Yes, better to be safe than sorry.

"So, what did she look like?" asked James, after Harry had showered, sent Hedwig off to Neville's with a note, and then gone downstairs. He'd found his dad alone, and decided to bring it up, while it was still fresh in his mind.

"Um, not real tall, about up to here on me," said Harry, using his hand to measure her height. "Deep brown eyes, like chocolate, you know, the melted kind. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, but it was red. Not a dark red, like Mum's, but kind of a reddy-golden colour. When the sun hit it, it kind of...I don't know, glowed, sort of. Oh, and she had freckles. Lots and lots of freckles." He sighed, remembering her freckles.

James looked at his son in amusement. When Harry had first mentioned he might have a stalker, James, as Head Auror and of course, Harry's father, took it very seriously. However, by the description Harry was giving, it sounded like his son was a bit smitten.

"You say you've seen her before. Have you talked, or did you smile or acknowlege her as you jogged past each other?" asked James.

"Um, no. I mean, I usually do. It's jogging protocal, right? The first time I saw her, she was ahead of me," said Harry. He blushed. "She, um, kind of caught me checking her out."

"Checking who out?" asked Sirius, coming in to the dining room, munching on a bunch of grapes. "Hmm?" Sirius got comfortable, and then he and James turned expectant eyes on Harry.

"This girl. I bumped into her while I was jogging today, and we both nearly fell over. I kind of reached out to grab her, but she pushed me away."

"See, this is why I don't jog. It's hazardous to your health," said Sirius to James.

"Yeah, that's the reason, you old dog,"scoffed James, who liked to jog regularly. Sirius threw a grape at James, who cleverly caught it in his mouth. The two best friends grinned at each other.

"Can we get back to my situation, please?" asked Harry.

"What's the big deal? You bumped into each other, you would have used the excellent manners your mother taught you and apologised. Then you both went on your way. The End," said Sirius. He sniffed. "What's Lil cooking for tea? Smells good."

"Actually, Harry was just describing her to me. Let's see, he was just telling me about her golden-red hair that glowed when the sun hit it, and her eyes that reminded him of melted chocolate," quoted James. "Oh, and the freckles. Lots and lots of freckles."

"Well now," said Sirius, his attention now completely on Harry, "that's a completely different kettle of fish. Go on, Harry. Tell us more. What's her name?"

"Uh, I didn't get it. She was really angry at me. She accused me of stalking her, can you believe it?Me!"gasped Harry.

"So she was pretty angry," said James.

"Yeah, she got this beautiful but evil look on her face, when she mentioned bats coming out of my nostrils. Like, she was almost looking forward to doing it. Her eyes flashed and everything," said Harry. He had forgotten how her eyes had flashed, almost in a blazing way.

"Sounds like the good old Bat Bogey Hex to me," grinned Sirius. "I think I'd like to meet this girl. How was her figure?"

"Gorgeous," sighed Harry, without thinking. Sirius let out what sounded like a bark of laughter, and his Dad tried to stifle his laugh. "What? Can I help it if she's jogging ahead of me, and I happen to notice she's got a nice butt and toned legs. Of course, she would happen to turn around and see me right then. She even called me a pervy git one time. Of course, that was when she was jogging towards me, and, well, I happened to be looking at her, um, you know..." Harry used his hands to mimic breasts.

"Harry James Potter, what in the world? James, Sirius, what are you talking about with my son?" asked Lily, aghast at what she was seeing as she came in from the kitchen.

"Harry was just telling us about the girl in his life," grinned Sirius.

Harry groaned as his mother looked keenly at him. "Harry? What is he talking about? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No Mum, I don't have a girlfriend, I have a stalker. I think she's from that ridiculous fan club. She even had a green shirt with my name on it in yellow. Merlin, she had me chasing her to apologise, before I realised what was going on. Then she flipped me the finger," sighed Harry.

There was silence before James and Sirius started sniggering. "Probably was wearing the green shirt because it matches your beautiful eyes," teased Sirius.

"Wait, if she's stalking you, why were you chasing her?" asked Lily, looking from Harry to James and Sirius for answers.

"Harry's chasing someone? Merlin, I hope it's a girl, I'd hate for Allie Longbottom to be right. She thinks you're gay," grinned his brother Andrew, coming in and sitting down. "Here, Hedwig just got back." He handed Harry a letter.

Harry sighed, looking at his family. "Look, she was a bit crazy, obviously. I just wanted to let you know, Dad, as my dad and my boss. She said she'd report me to the Aurors if she saw me again."

"We defintely don't need any more crazy in this family," sighed Lily, looking at Sirius and Andrew. "Honestly, what does she expect? You've been jogging that same path for months," said Lily, shaking her head as she left to go to the kitchen.

Sirius glanced over to make sure Lily was gone. "Now, let's get back to these," he said, his hands copying Harry's earlier. He quickly brought Andrew up to speed.

"I'll go jogging with you, if you want. Keep you safe from the scary red haired goddesses out there," grinned Andrew. "Especially one's built like that." Sirius chuckled.

"Ha, like you could keep up," teased Harry. "And stop doing that," he grimaced, as Andrew copied Sirius in imagining the stalker girl's breasts and curvy figure.

Harry opened the note and read quickly. Neville was pleased that Harry was coming to Hannah's birthday party, and a reminder not to bring presents. He regretted he couldn't get together before the party, as he was going to Wales to see his friend play Quidditch. He promised a good catch up at the party.

"Is it from her? Is it a love letter, or a restraining order," teased Andrew.

"Ha! You know what, I was worried that she might turn her attention to you, now that we've met. But I'd say she's welcome to you," said Harry.

"Hey, if she's that curvy, I'd let her have her wicked way with me," smirked Andrew, his eyes twinkling.

"You better watch it. This witch knows the Bat Bogey Hex," warned James, to both his sons.

"Ooh, that can be nasty. Cassie Malfoy's brother Draco mentioned one of the Weasley kids could do that one," said Andrew.

"So Dad, is there anything I can do. I'm not going to stop jogging that path," said Harry.

James shrugged. "We can file a report, get your side of things down in case she does file a complaint. But you know what I'd do if you see her again?"

"This will be good," murmured Sirius to Andrew. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Keep your eyes forward. Do not, under any circumstances, let your gaze lower," said James, seriously.

Harry stared at his dad while Sirius and Andrew howled with laughter. "That's it? Keep your eyes forward? That's your best advice? I was expecting... I don't know, apologise profusely, explain the situation, then grovel at her knees. Anything but-keep your eyes forward!"

"What are you, married to her? That stuff comes later," grinned James. Harry blushed.

"Is that so, James Fleamont Potter," said Lily, standing at the door with her hands on her hips.

James winced "Uh-oh, she used my full name. I'm in trouble," he whispered to Harry, who grinned. "Hello, love. Did I mention how beautiful you look today? Sons, doesn't your mother look beautiful?"

Andrew and Harry grinned and nodded, as Lily stalked over to tell James off. He pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her soundly.

"James, stop it," said Lily breathlessly, pushing him away. She brushed a hand over her hair, and looked around. "Sirius, are you staying for tea? Boys, will you be in for tea?"

"What do you say, want to go to the Muggle movies? The new Star Wars is playing," Andrew asked Harry.

"I thought it was sold out," said Harry.

"We're wizards, aren't we. We'll find a way," grinned Andrew.

"Boys!"admonished Lily.

"I'm in," said Harry. It sounded like just what he needed to take his mind off this girl.

"I'll stay, Lil. I wouldn't want you and James to get too lonely, with your boys out," said Sirius. He sniffed appreciatively. "I hope you boys find a witch as amazing as your mother."

"Say, didn't you say your stalker girl had red hair?" asked James.

"Stop teasing, James," said Lily, slapping his shoulder.

"Hey, it's a fact. Potter men love red haired witches," protested James. "My grandparents, my Mum and Dad, you and me. It's not teasing, Lil, it's an actual fact."

Seeing Harry tense up again, Lily walked past him and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't listen to your father, sweetheart, and don't think about that girl again. You'll probably never see her again."

Harry didn't know why, but that thought didn't give him much comfort.

Despite living just a street over from his house, Harry Apparated to Neville's flat. It was a nice evening, and Harry was looking forward to seeing his best friend. He'd had a busy week at training, and was looking to blow off a bit of steam. This party was just what he needed.

His mind went back to the girl. As much as he tried, he couldn't get her off his mind. He'd jogged that path again, every day, but he hadn't seen her. He really didn't know what he'd say to her if they came face to face, but he'd like the opportunity to explain.

He took a deep breath and tried to clear her from his mind. He was here for Neville, and Neville's girlfriend. He knew there would be some of Neville's friends from Hogwarts here, and he was looking forward to meeting them. He held up the pretty bouquet of flowers he'd brought for Hannah, and knocked on the door.

The door opened and a curtain of red-gold faced him. The witch who had answered the door was still talking to someone, and was slow to face him. "- so I called him a pervy git and-YOU!" What the bloody hell!" she shrieked.

"You! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" said Harry, shocked to see her.

"I can't believe this! If you think you can come here, that bringing me flowers," she snatched them out of his hand, "will make me fall in love with you, then you are really deluded!" She threw the bouquet back in his face."Goodbye," said Ginny dramatically, as she slammed the door in his face.

"Wait, Ginny!" he heard Neville cry out.

Harry stared at the door. What the hell just happened? Was it really her? Here?

Neville flung the door open. "Merlin, Harry, are you all right? I'm so sorry, Ginny must have got a bit nervous. She's got a stalker, you see. Come in. Er, you brought flowers? How nice."

Harry grimaced at the damaged flowers that now decorated his clothes, or lay on the floor. "Reparo," said Neville, and the bouquet came together, as good as new. "Hannah will never know the difference. Come in, come in, meet everyone."

"Are you sure? What about this Ginny girl?" asked Harry, stepping inside.

"You're bringing him in!" shrieked a familiar voice.

"Gin, this is Harry, my best friend. Our families have been friends for years. Harry, this is Ginny Weasley, my other best friend. We met at Hogwarts, went to the Yule Ball together and despite that, we've been best friends ever since," said Neville, anxious for his two best friends to like each other.

"YOUR BEST FRIEND?" cried Ginny and Harry together.

Neville suddenly realised all wasn't well. "Yeah, I...is everything all right?"

"This is the creepy guy who's been stalking me and perving on me when I've been jogging," stated Ginny.

"Um, guys," said Neville, looking over their shoulder.

"I haven't been stalking you," answered Harry, choosing not to deny the perving allegation. "You're the one stalking me, with your 'Harry' t-shirt on!"

"Ahem, guys?" said Neville, again.

"Ha, you wish. FYI, that's a 'HARPY' shirt, not a 'HARRY' shirt. Up yourself a bit, aren't you?" glared Ginny, stepping closer to him.

"I am not up myself, nor am I a stalker," defended Harry, stepping closer to tower over her. Again he noticed her cute freckles and those flashing eyes.

"Right, that's it. You two, my bedroom. NOW! I won't have you ruining Hannah's birthday party with your arguing," snapped Neville.

"But Nev, I-"

"Go! Now!" said a determined Neville, pointing.

Ginny muttered under her breath as she led the way to Neville's bedroom. The crowd of people parted as she barged through. Harry meekly followed, admiring the wiggle in her walk, when he was grabbed and pulled aside by a red haired man. "Say nothing. Let her yell, get it out of her system. Trust me," he said, winking.

"Ronald, that's your sister!" gasped a bushy brown haired woman next to him.

"I know that, Hermione, and I know Ginny. If this guy is a stalker, she'll sort him out. I'll deal with what's left of him," he said, threateningly, cracking his knuckles.

Harry almost chuckled, and went inside. She closed the door firmly behind him. He turned to face her and waited, trying not to stare at the way her chest was thrust out as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"How the bloody hell did you find out where I'd be? Have you put a trace on me? I should tell you, anything you say will be used in my report to the Aurors," she warned, her wand pointing at him.

"My Dad is the Head Auror," began Harry.

"Oh, I get it. There'll be a big cover-up, won't it. Typical Ministry politics. Make out it's all my fault, you'll probably say that I asked for it," said Ginny, angrily.

"Miss...Ginny, is it? Look, this is all a big misunderstanding," he began.

"I'll say. I'm not a meek, little girl, you know. I may be small, but I'm tough. So don't think you can sweet talk me, or flash those gorgeous green eyes and I'll just melt. I've got six brothers who taught me how to stand up for myself. " she said proudly.

"Oh, was that one of them out there? Um, Ronald, I think a girl called him," said Harry.

"Yeah, that's my youngest brother. He fought in the final battle, you know. We all did. So don't think you can try anything with me," she said, staring at him.

There was a knock on the door, and Neville poked his head around the corner. "How's it all going? Want a drink?"he asked hopefully.

"Out," yelled Ginny, pointing. Neville blanched and shut the door hurriedly

"Yes please," yelled Harry.

"Ginny, really, I don't want to try anything with you. I mean, I would like to...no, I mean, I don't want to hurt you, or stalk you. I'm really a friend of Neville's. I've known his family my whole life. His mum is my godmother," he said earnestly.

She lowered her wand a fraction. "You know Neville's parents? And his sister?" she asked, hesitantly.

Harry nodded. "My dad is Alice's godfather, and my mum is Neville's godmother."

"Potter," whispered Ginny to herself. She looked at him. "You're Harry Potter."

"Yes. And you're Ginny...?"

"Weasley. Ginny Weasley," nodded Ginny.

"Not...not Ginny Weasley, who plays for the Holyhead Harpies?" asked Harry, surprised.

"Yeah, that' s me," said Ginny. "You've heard of me?"

"I saw you fly. Harpies against Tutshill, a couple of years ago. I thought Tutshill were going to have an easy victory, but then they pulled you off the bench and it changed the game. I never saw anyone fly like you. Ever. That victory was all you," he said, in admiration.

Ginny flushed. "Thanks. That was actually one of my first professional games. That's why I started on the bench."

Harry smacked his head. "So your t-shirt did say HARPY, not HARRY. Oh, I'm so embarassed!" He ducked his head.

There was silence, then he heard Ginny chuckle. Her chuckle soon turned into a full belly laugh. Harry couldn't help it. He raised his head and looked at her. She was laughing uncontrollably. He started laughing too.

"Oh, this is nuts," said Ginny, gasping for breath. She tried to stop laughing. "Now I can see why you thought I was stalking you. You're Harry Potter."

"Ditto. Nice to meet you, Ginny Weasley," grinned Harry, holding out his hand.

She placed her hand in his, and he enclosed it in his palm as she shook it. "It's so nice to meet you face to face."

"Ahem," said an amused Ginny. "My face is up here."

Blushing, Harry quickly raised his eyes to Ginny's amused ones. He remembered his dad's advice. Keep his eyes forward.

Another knock at the door, and it opened, followed by a hand waving a white handkerchief. "I bring drinks. Don't hex me," said Neville, meekly.

Harry grinned and went over to take the drinks from Neville. He winked at his friend, while nodding at Ron, who was peering over Neville's shoulder. He shut the door firmly, and handed a drink to Ginny. He began to explain his situation.

"I really am sorry. I have been harassed by people before. It's ridiculous, just because of something my Dad did. I (gulp) even have a fan club," he admitted.

"I know. I have one too. It's a bit strange, isn't it? I mean, I'm just me, and I play Quidditch, and now I've got fans, and they want to have their photo taken with me, and get me to sign things. I don't get it," admitted Ginny. She didn't want to admit she'd had a crush on Harry Potter when she was little and had seen a photo of him in the paper. He'd looked overwhelmed by the attention. Like he could use a friend.

"I know. Mind you, I wish I could have got your autograph on the programme for that game against Tutshill. It would be quite valuable in years to come, I'd imagine," he said, not mentioning the Harpies team poster he had hanging in his wardrobe under a Disillusionment spell.

Ginny flushed and shrugged. "Anything can happen in Quidditch. I might get injured tomorrow, and never fly again." It was her worst nightmare.

"I'm training to be an Auror. It's freaking my Mum out a bit. She keeps telling my Dad not to assign me any 'hard or dangerous' cases," grimaced Harry, using his fingers for italics. "If the other Aurors find out, I won't have to worry about dangerous cases, I'll die of mortification," he grinned.

"Take the piss a bit, will they?" grinned Ginny. "So, I guess that's why you jog. To help with your training. That up hill is a tough bitch to beat. You'll do it soon. You've got a good rhythym," said Ginny.

"You've done it?" asked Harry. Ginny nodded. "Want to jog with me, give me some pointers?"

"That depends, Harry. Can you keep your eyes on the path ahead, or will you be looking at my...pointers?" Ginny asked him, flashing her eyes in amusement.

"Do you mean, look, with the gorgeous green eyes you mentioned before?" teased Harry back.

"I never said that," protested Ginny.

"Ah, yeah, you did," nodded Harry. "Right before-"

Ginny stepped forward and kissed was stunned, but quickly sunk into her kiss. She pulled away, but he grabbed her forearms and pulled her back. She pulled away again.

"I think-" she began.

"Thinking is overrated," sighed Harry, pulling her back into his arms again. He longed to feel those curves pressed against him, and by the way she was grabbing his butt, she liked the way he felt too.

"Hey guys, don't you think you should-woah, Ginny, what the bloody hell?" bellowed Ron, opening the door and coming into the room, with Hermione close behind him.

"Shut up," yelled Ginny.

"Get out," yelled Harry.

"My stars!" gasped Hermione.

"Oy, that's my sister," yelled Ron.

Ginny groped for her wand and brandished it without even looking. Her attention was all on Harry's lips, and how amazing they felt against hers.

"Oh no," groaned Ron, grabbing his nose as mycous began to flow. "Ged me do da bathroom."

Hermione led Ron away, and without breaking away from the perfection that was Ginny's lips, Harry spelled the door shut and sealed.

"Was that your Bat Bogey Hex?" he asked, as they pulled apart to breathe.

"Yeah," said Ginny, pulling him back to her.

"Brilliant," sighed Harry, as they sunk on to the bed and he rolled over so she lay next to him, face to face.

"Yeah," agreed Ginny.

There wasn't much talking after that.

"Mum, did you talk to Andrew and Sirius, make them promise to be on their best behaviour?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but you know what they're like. They'll probably prank her, just to see what she's made of. It's like a test, to see if she's worthy. It's because they love you, sweetheart," said Lily, taking the roast out of the oven.

"Smells good, Lil," said Sirius, coming into the kitchen with James.

"Hello?"

"It's her. Ginny's here! Promise me you'll behave," begged Harry to his dad and godfather.

"Marauder's honour," they promised. Harry looked relieved, and went to greet Ginny in the floo.

Sirius and James pulled their hands up, showing their fingers were crossed.

Lily sighed and shook her head at their antics. "This is important to Harry. Behave! Or else," she said, with a warning look at James.

Harry went to the lounge room, to find Andrew had beaten him to it. "'don't know what you see in Harry. Run away with me. We'll travel the world," he said, kissing the back of her hand.

Sirius and James looked on in amusement. "Taught him everything I know," Sirius whispered.

"Won't it be your bed time after tea? You're what, thirteen, fourteen?" asked Ginny, wryly.

"I'm eighteen," said Andrew, haughtily. At Ginny's doubtful look, he added, "in about eight months."

"Well, I like my men to be older...more mature. Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley," said Ginny, gliding over to Sirius and bypassing Harry altogether.

Sirius looked confused. "H-Hello. I'm, ah, I'm ..."

"Sirius Black. Harry's godfather. So nice to meet you," she purred seductively, emphasising 'nice' and holding his hand longer than necessary.

"I'm Harry's Dad," said James, looking between Sirius and Ginny in confusion. He picked up a glass for something to do and took a gulp.

"Hi," called Ginny over her shoulder, not sparing him a glance. Sirius shifted uncomfortably. Ginny still held his hand.

"Oh hello, Ginny, isn't it?. I'm Harry's Mum, and you're right on time. Dinner's ready," beamed Lily, unsure why this girl was holding Sirius' hand.

"Smells wonderful, Mrs Potter. What is it?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, nothing special, but it's Harry's favourite. We're having a roast," said Lily, smiling at Harry, who seemed upset.

"Roast? But I-Harry, didn't you tell your Mum I'm a vegetarian?" cried Ginny.

"What! Oh, Harry, you should have told me. I'm so sorry, Ginny. I can whip something else up for you," said Lily, feeling terrible.

"Oh no, that's all right. I'll just sit and watch you all eat. May I sit next to Sirius?" Ginny fluttered her eyes at him. He blushed.

"HA! Got ya. You saw it, Harry. He blushed. I told you I could get him to," grinned Ginny.

"What the-?" asked Andrew, looking at Harry and Ginny, who were laughing.

"You mean, it was a prank?" asked James, looking at Sirius who blushed even more.

"Yep. My witch just got Sirius Black to blush. I think the Marauder's may have a new member," grinned Harry, slinging an arm around Ginny's shoulders. She put her arms around his waist.

"Now, now, Son. You know the only way to be a Marauder is through marriage or birth," said James.

"Is now the perfect time to mention we eloped last weekend?" asked Ginny to Harry.

James dropped his glass, and his mouth fell open.

"Got ya again!" yelled Ginny, pointing at him.

Andrew and Harry laughed, and even Sirius joined in. Lily still looked uncertain.

"So, does this mean you're not a vegetarian?" she asked Ginny warily.

Ginny looked at Harry's mum. "No, I'm not a vegetarian. The roast smells delicious. May I help you in the kitchen?" she asked.

"That would be lovely," smiled Lily. She watched as Ginny kissed Harry gently, and left his side.

"That was awesome," chuckled Andrew. He held up his hand and Ginny high fived it as she went into the kitchen to help Lily.

There was silence in the room. "Well?" asked Harry. "Isn't she brilliant?"

"She got me. She bloody got me," said Sirius, more to himself than anything. He looked up. "She's got my vote."

"If she can get me Harpy tickets, she gets my vote," nodded Andrew.

Harry pulled his hand out of his pockets and handed over the tickets to Andrew. "Season passes! In the family box, too! All right, she's in!" grinned Andrew, waving the tickets.

Harry handed tickets to Sirius and two to his dad. "Dad? What do you think?"

James sighed. "What did I tell you, Harry. Potter and red-heads! It's inevitable. She gets my vote, and I'll even vote for your Mum."

Harry smiled happily, even more so when his girlfriend of three months returned to his side. He took her hand and squeezed it. "Everything all right?"

"Yes, your Mum and I had a lovely chat in the kitchen. We both agree you should give up your Auror career. Your Mum's right, it's much too dangerous," said Ginny.

"What? What do you-"started Harry.

"Got ya!" yelled Ginny and Lily together.

James, Sirius and Andrew groaned. "Merlin, we're going to have to be on our toes with this one, aren't we? If she's in cahoots with Lil, we're in trouble," sighed James.

"Dad, I'm scared," said Andrew, shakily. He grinned to show he was teasing.

"You...you mean you and Mum...you pranked me?" gasped Harry.

"Yep. Got to let the parentals think they have some sort of control," whispered Ginny, as she tilted her head up to kiss him.

"Do you think we should tell them tonight that we really did elope last weekend?" whispered Harry.

"Nah. Isn't it your Dad's birthday next week. We'll lay it on him then. Shall we mention we had to get married because I'm pregnant?" she asked, her eyes blazing with mischief.

Harry almost spat his drink up. "You are wicked. I think that's why I love you so much," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Ugh, we are about to eat, you know," said Andrew.

They watched in amusement as Ginny piled her plate high. "This girl can eat," said Harry, proudly.

"I'll work it off. With Quidditch, and all the training we do. I'll burn it off easy," said Ginny. "It's delicious Mrs Potter." Lily beamed.

"Do you two still jog?" asked James.

"Yeah, we love it. We each try to find somewhere different we can go. Makes it interesting, and it's more fun to jog with my hubby, I mean, my buddy," grinned Ginny. Harry put his hand on her knee under the table and squeezed.

"I hate to jog," said Sirius. "I told James it's a health hazard."

"I don't agree. If it weren't for jogging, I wouldn't have met Ginny," said Harry. "I've found jogging to be quite beneficial!"

Harry liked that he now got to freely ogle his wife while they jogged. He really liked that they could then go home and shower together, and that drying each other off usually led to other pleasant activitites.

"I agree. I 've found jogging to be quite...stimulating," agreed Ginny. Harry now had buns of steel, and jogging together usually made him quite amorous.

"We'll have to agree to disagree," smiled Sirius.

"So, I had an owl from Remus and Tonks. They're back Wednesday, just in time for our joint birthday party," said James, rubbing his hands together.

"Frank will be back from his latest assignement too. The Marauder's will be back together," announced Sirius, happily.

Ginny and Harry shared a smile. When Harry had told Ginny the story of the Marauders, she had remembered something from her Hogwarts days. She'd gone to her twin brother's joke shop the very next day, explaining why she wanted the Marauder's Map. Fred and George agreed it should be returned to the rightful owners, although they did ask if they could meet them all.

Harry and Ginny had decided to give it to James for his birthday next week. With the other Marauder's there too, the timing would be perfect.

"Tonks is bringing her cousin. You know she mentioned Bridget? She wants to stay in England for awhile, so she'll be staying with Remus and Tonks," said Lily.

"I bet Teddy's thrilled about that," grinned Harry. Teddy was only ten, and still a bit shy around girls. "How old is this Bridget?"

"Sixteen. And the best part...she's a red head," grinned James.

All eyes swung to Andrew, who gulped. "What? Don't look at me like that? Isn't tonight about these two?" He pointed to Ginny and Harry.

"Sorry, Andrew. It's a fact. Potter men love red-haired witches," said Harry. James nodded in agreement.

"And we love the Potter men," said Ginny, leaning over to kiss Harry.

"Agreed," said Lily, leaning over to kiss James.

"Maybe I should reconsider this jogging," grinned Sirius. "What do you say, Andrew?"

"No way. I'm only seventeen. I'm not jogging or going near any red haired witches at least till I'm twenty five,"said Andrew stoutly.

"You can't fight destiny," said Harry. "She's out there, and every day is bringing her one step closer to you."

"Harry, that's beautiful," said Ginny, smiling at her husband.

"And when you meet her, I'll give you the same advice Dad gave me," said Harry, winking at Sirius and James.

"Keep your eyes forward," chorused Harry, James and Sirius.

Ginny laughed heartily, while Lily was a bit embarassed when she realised what the men meant Luckily Ginny wasn't overly sensitive about the curves she'd inherited from her mother.

Harry leaned over to Andrew. "It'll be the best thing to happen to you ever," he said softly.

"To the beautiful ladies in our life. Cheers for putting up with us," toasted James.

Everyone laughed and toasted.

"To family," said Ginny, looking happily around at her new family.

"Family," they all toasted.

For that's what they were.


End file.
